Dragon Ball NL
by supersayaindevin11
Summary: You saw the great grandson of Goku, now see the Great grandson of Goku jr!
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON BALL NL

(Dragon ball; a new legacy)

Years have past since Goku junior died. Now a new story is yet to be born. 300 years later and a new war has started; against the human race and the denvies. Denvies are evil humans that got controlled by the dark mist: a mysterious gas that is summoned by an unknown cause. This mist messes with their mind forcing them to worship the evil spirits from hell.

**Ch. 1**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones, but bombs can never hurt me?**

I walked down the stairs. I was Gohan the third, but they just called me Gohan. I was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Gohan," my mother called. I walked over to her. She was doing the dishes why'll wearing purple cloths with a white apron. She continuously looked out of the window. "I have a feeling that they are going to come again today," she said. I was going to reply, but I had nothing to say. So many close calls already. I hope that they won't find me this time. "Gohan, I want you to go on a walk with your brother today; okay. If they do come, I'll be more comfortable if you weren't here. Go exploring, go do what ever your little heart desires. I know that it is hard, but it is for your own good."

"But Mom, does Alex really have to go with me. I will be fine by my self. After all, I'm 14 now. He doesn't need to keep an eye on me 24/7." I said trying to let Alex stay.

"Gohan," she said. "Have some respect. I need you and Alex to go on a walk today! So don't argue with me!" Alex walked down wearing his old #13 t-shirt. His black jeans made him look like a hobo.

"I don't mind going on a walk with the little squirt," he said. Alex was 23, so he didn't need to hide any more. I hated that he treated me like I was 5. "come on squirt, grab your water bottle, and lets head out." I didn't argue. I headed toward the refrigerator, and was about to grab a bottle. "Do you hear that?" Alex said looking around. I heard it too. Foot steps coming toward the front door. My mom's eyes widened.

"Gohan; get into the closet," she told me. I ran into the closet below the stair case where we kept our storage. I kneeled behind some boxes and listened as someone knocked on the door. My Mom quickly answered it. My brother Alex ran to the closet I was in, and closet it before the front door opened. I heard the sound of a dark voiced man talking.

"Inspection," he said.

"Oh yes, you may inspect my house," my Mother said. I heard the sound of 20 people walking in. Some went up stairs, in the kitchen, living room; everywhere. I moved some boxes beside me in case they went in here.

"Ma'm, may I take a sample of that soup you have on the oven," a man asked? She sounded irritated.

"Yes, yes you may; SIR!" she said trying to hide her anger.

"You're good, it's positive so you must not have any poison in it." My Mom didn't respond.

I heard the sound of a door open. It was the closet door I was hiding in. I heard the sound of a man around boxes inside of the closet 8 feet away from me. As he got closer to me, the more I crouched. My Mom heard the man inside the closet and yelled as loud as she could. The man ran out of the closet towards her.

"What is it Ma'm?" he asked.

"I just saw a rat out side and it was gigantic!" My mother said trying to cover for me. "I think it might have been a bunny though, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well, we see that this house is clear, so we will just be on our way." I heard him yell, "Move out," to his teammates; and the sound of 20 men walking out.

"I will need to confiscate this item. No weapons allowed," said one of the guys on his way out. I peeked out of the doorway and saw a man in a white suit with a black shade covering his face. He was holding my brothers twin swords in his hand. My brother argued with him for a why'll but it didn't do any good.

"But they are antiques," my brother said. The man ignored him and walked out. As he shut the door, I walked out of the closet. When my Mom saw me, she gave me a hug.

"Oh, I won't let them take you away; I just can't let that happen! You're too young to go into the military!" My Mom said hugging me tighter and tighter. She let go of me, and Alex came in. He could tell that the news she was going to tell us wouldn't be good. She looked down at me and spoke very clearly and softly.

"Gohan… I love you so much. But now it is time you and Alex to leave." WHAT!!! I thought to myself. "I'm sorry. I don't have any other options. Please just do as I say and go."

"Mom… Going on a walk is one thing, but leaving for good!" I said.

"I know sweetie. But you may call me any time you want. You can't stay here. It is way to risky if they find you. I can't let any one else be shipped off into the military." My older Brother was sent into the military a long time ago. He was on a walk, and when he came back, a soldier spotted him and took him in. That is why they always come to my house every week or so. They got suspicious of our house just because of one mistake.

"Come on Gohan," Alex said. "Pack your things. Pack on what you need and need only, okay." My Mom looked at me in awe as I walked up the stairs.

I packed my cutting knife I hide inside my pillow case, some food, 4 water bottles, my brother's old phone that was now mine, my staff that my grandpa gave to me before he died which he named powerpolt, and a backpack to put it all in. My brother came in and sat on my bed right next to me.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He told me. "Now, we leave at 7:00 tomorrow, so get some rest and wake up at 5:30." I nodded. I didn't want to run away, but my Mother will feel safe this way. I didn't want her to worry any longer. Alex rubbed my hair was about to walk out.

"Hey Alex," I said. He stopped. "You don't need to come you know."

"Hey squirt, I'm not leaving you out there alone. I'm going."

"Why? You have a girl friend, a scholarship to HCA, (Hercule City Academy,) a life where you don't need to hide from the government! Your 21! You're allowed to do what ever you want now. I have to wait till I'm 18 before they don't make me go. I just don't want you to waste your life on me." He looked at me.

"I'm not wasting my life. Trust me. I will have to make some sacrifices in my life, but I don't mind at all; I will make them until I know you're safe." We walked out of my room leaving me there.

The next morning, I said goodbye to my Mother. She had so many tears, that she could fill up a bath tub. She gave me another bear hug and didn't let go until I was almost out of breath. Then, we left. We live in the middle of the mountains, so it was a long walk to almost anywhere. My Mom told us to walk because they would hear a car a mile away. My Mom waved goodbye to us as we walked away. Alex put his arm on my soldier telling me everything was going to be okay.

I cried until I couldn't see my Mother any more. I pulled out my powerpolt that was supposed to have magic powers. To me, it just looked like a normal red staff. I was hitting some trees as I walked and Alex was trying his best not to cry. We climbed up a big hill and watched a plane souring over our old house. I looked small from being so far away. A small, black figure was heading right toward it right after the plane passed. The object was moving at top speed heading right for my Mom's house. I thought it was nothing, till right before it hit, Alex yelled, "Get down!" I helplessly watched as figure exploded like a bomb. Then it hit me, it was a bomb! The explosion casted dust in all different directions. My Mom was dead obviously, but now we had bigger problems. The dust and smoke was heading full speed in our direction. Alex grabbed my shirt, and pulled me till I was running for my life. I tried to dodge all of the trees and obstacles that stood in my way. I didn't realize how fast I was really going, but before I knew it, Alex and I ran off the edge of a mountain. We fell 20 feet, but it didn't hurt at all. The dust and smoke went over the edge as well and slowly dissolved as it floated in midair. It would take at least a day for the smoke to clear up completely. We could barely see anything. The smoke was blocking out most the sun light. We sat on the ground for a few minutes doing nothing. We were both crying about how Mom was dead! We heard walking toward us and spotted 4 troops that were wearing a white suit and black shaded that covered their face. They looked like the ones that inspected our home.

"Well, well, well; look who we have here. A young boy who should be in the army like a good boy would do!" One of them said. I got angry.

"You killed my Mother! How could you kill my Mother?" I yelled. He gave me a sad look. I could tell he could care less about her.

"I did not kill your Mother stupid boy. That must have been one of the denvies. I had nothing to do with it." I still didn't believe.

"Then what are you doing down here," Alex asked? I could tell that the army guy was smiling.

"I have been watching you for the past few days. When I saw you walk out, I followed you! Is that enough information? Or does your little head need more?" I got so mad, I felt like I could tear my staff in half. "Now come to me. You don't want to end up like your Mother; do you?" He crossed the line. Before Alex could hold me back, I was charging at him. All 4 of them got out little stun gun, and got ready to fire. I came up in between 2 of them. They aimed the stun guns at me, but before they shot, I hit a pressure point in their arm that enables you to move it. I did the same to the other 2. As they dropped their guns, I stabbed the back of their neck hitting another pressure point that knocked them out cold. Alex ran to me. We ran past the soldiers and into the darkness in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball NL**

**Ch. 2**

**We get trapped in a peaceful wonderland **

It took 2 days till the smoke went away. I thought breathing in the smoke could passably kill you. That it was as hot as lightning. But I didn't even feel dizzy what's so ever. Alex seemed the same exact way. The smoke finally cleared after we took a little nap. It revealed a beautiful valley with green hills and beautiful lakes. I even saw a water fall in the distance. I woke Alex up. Being in the middle of nowhere, Alex jumped up and got out his dagger he managed to hide from the inspectors. "Calm down… It's just me," I told him. Alex looked relived and put his dagger into his belt loop.

"Okay, well, how did we get here?" He asked looking at the beautiful scenery.

"I guess we walked here when we were trapped in the smoke." He looked happy to see fresh water and the smell of nature. We both raced over to the nearest body of water we could find and took a dip in it. Alex splashed me a few times. I splashed back. It felt like home again, but I didn't forget our mission: to live off the land where no one could find us. This seemed like a pretty good place to hide for like… forever! Alex floated on the water getting a tan while I went to find an apple tree or something else to eat. I didn't want to waste the food I had with me. That was for emergencies only. I found a berry tree with fresh grapes on it. I picked some and headed back for Alex. When I said picked some, I meant I pick up the whole entire bush with only one hand and walked over to him. Alex opened one eye when he heard foot steps, but closed it when he saw it was just me. We spent the rest day doing nothing and relaxing. At night, we slept in the grass field sound asleep; with no noises to wake us up. None what's so ever…

I had a peaceful dream. That me, Alex, and Mom were all here and were going to live here forever. I didn't want to leave. Not today, not ever. I got up to the smell of flowers blooming. The air was blowing at a perfect speed and had a temperature of 65% outside which was perfect weather to me. I laid down looking at the light purple sky. Alex was smiling in his dream and looked like a baby sleeping on a cloud. My Mother was dead, but holding onto her wouldn't make her happy. She would want us to be happy, so I let her go. No more suffering, no more torture, and no more worries. That was how I felt here. I had a very faint voice in the back of my mind telling me to leave at once, but when ever I tried to hear what it was trying to tell me, it would go away. I ate some more berries that tasted like I just took a big bite out of heaven. This was going to be a permanent vacation that I could never want to leave from. Everything was so perfect. I took a sip from the waterfall as it as falling. I tasted like all the positive flavors combined to make one perfect one. I emptied my water bottles and filled it up with the water from the waterfall. I walked back to Alex as he was now starting to wake up.

"Hey man, how's it going," he asked me. I giggled when I saw he had a piece of grass stuck to his lip.

"Great! So what should we do today?" I was afraid he was going to tell me that we had to move on, but instead he smiled and said…

"Let's go exploring and see what other amazing things we can find. Unless you want to stay here and play some more." I didn't know. I wanted to stay, but the thought of there being even cooler things sounded unbelievable. Alex waited for my answer.

"How about we climb up the water fall and see what else is here." Alex nodded and smiled at my choice. We walked over to the falls, and started to climb. It was quite easy when you climb up the hill taking the stair case that was made of stone and rocks. Once we got to the top, we looked out in all directions. It was the exact same thing everywhere. The only difference was the weather. It had the exact same landscape, but in one direction, the lakes and ponds were frozen to solid ice. In another direction, there was snow on the ground, and in another, the water fall was frozen solid and made a perfect 45 degree angle slide that led into the water below. It was like a mirror, but the only difference was the weather. One of the directions even had a barren dessert where the ponds were dried out, and the one next to it had the ponds being mud instead of water. Alex and I were speechless. I forced words to come out of my mouth.

"Uh, Alex…" That was all I could think about saying. Alex turned around and gasped. I looked behind me and saw that the mountain range we once lived it was gone and was replaced by another mirror with a slight weather change. "Where are we," I asked. "We couldn't have just walked here. I've been on a walk in this direction, and there is supposed to be a giant cliff here just like a tiny grand canyon!" Alex scratched his head thinking of an idea.

"Well, maybe we died and now we are in haven or something like that? The gas might have killed us after all!"

"I don't think so because I could feel the pain when I grabbed onto the bush. It had tiny thorns on it that I still can't get out of my hand." Alex stuck his nails inside his hand and pulled it back as he felt the pain coming in.

"Well, maybe this is all a dream and the pain we feel is just an illusion." I thought about that. "Well, if this is a dream, don't you want to have as much fun as you can before you wake up? Come on; let's go over to the one with the slide." We ran over to the gigantic ditch that was almost the same think except for the ice waterfall in the angle of a slide. We climbed up another stair case and looked down at the water below. I was scared to go down, but Alex jumped on the slide and into the water below. There was a big splash and the water jumped up almost reaching all the way up to me. He swam up and looked at me.

"Come on, are you coming down," Alex asked. I jumped on the slide. I thought that it would hurt my back because the coldness. Well, the ice felt cold, but it didn't hurt. It was like I was sliding down a slide that had water on it. As I made my way to the bottom, my life felt perfect.

We stayed for another night. Then, a few hours turned to days, a few days turned into a few weeks, and a few weeks turned into a whole month! By the time this had happened, I realized that this wasn't a dream… But this was all real!

2 days later on a foggy night, a strange man walked up to me as I was looking at the stars. He had long white hair, a purple skin color, yellow boots, a red robe, and a orange belt. We walked through the mist to me.

"It is time you return," he whispered. "I only do this for your own good. Please don't hide any longer. You need to leave my new world at once."

"Who are you," I asked.

"My name is Kabito. I was originally a great and powerful kai, but I had to fuse to help out an old friend. And that friend is named Goku. He had a son called Gohan just like you. They are ancestors of the and your past. Now your destiny is to do great things just like him." Before I got to ask another question, he clapped his hands together and I was suddenly at a familiar destination. I was about 8 miles away from my house. I was sitting on a small hill with mountain ranges in all directions. I was home! I smiled, and instead of yelling out my joy, I prayed to the mysterious helper and went back to sleep.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought they were in New Supreme Kai's World long enough. Plus I started to run out of ideas. Please don't stop reading; the next chapter will have a lot of action in it now that they are back on Earth. Next chapter name: We meet the cuddly bear of doom! **


End file.
